


The Crocodile Hunt

by Pkimmey32



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hostage Situations, Murder, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pkimmey32/pseuds/Pkimmey32
Summary: based of a dream and took a whole new life,detective Emma finds herself in a situation,  could she handle it?I'm not good at summaries but I hope you check it out.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	The Crocodile Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> I want to think my beta, I recently learned how to work all of that sharing docs and stuff, lets hope her editing made it in my copying and pasting, lol

Blond hair whisking in the wind as the young detective, clad in light skinny jeans, white tank top, red leather jacket, and knee-high boots, briskly walked towards the building of the crime scene. Walking in, she sees other detective and police officers inside interviewing women in robes. She walked up to her boss when she spotted him.

"Swan," he gruffly greets her.

" Captain, are these Crocodiles girls?" she asked him, gesturing to the women barely dressed in the room.

"Yep," he said with a sigh. The Crocodile was a pimp who was suspected of other crimes. They’d been trying to catch him for two years now. It was frustrating the captain and his team, "he is in the back with the other prostitutes," he said meaninglessly. She gave him a glare for talking about those girls like they weren't important before heading to the back; she still hasn't seen the body they were called here to investigate. Still, she had to talk to this guy, he made her sick thinking about his crimes, and she wanted him caught. The building they are in belonged to Rupert Gold, aka The Crocodile, he disguised this building as a modeling studio, but the officers knew otherwise. They just could never prove it. She walked through the back until she hears the other women talking and moving around in one of the rooms down the hall; Emma headed toward that room and walked in. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a very familiar face.

"Ruby?"Emma questioned, not sure what to do, do to her being shocked.

Ruby spun around with wide eyes; she thought she would be able to avoid running into her best friend sister, "please, don't tell my grandmother or Kat." she pleaded.

Emma snapped. She marched over, grabbed her elbow, and led her to a corner for a little privacy, " what in the hell do you think you are doing?”

"Please, Em?" she asked with unshed tears in her puppy dog eyes. " this is the only way I could help Granny keep her home. You know she hasn't been doing good. i turned 18 a few months ago. I'm not doing drugs or drinking. I haven't and don't plan on ever telling Kat or bringing her into this world. Just please, I have to for granny, he has me under a contract that I cannot break. 

"Wait, you signed a contract with him?" Emma asked in an exasperated tone. Ruby nodded, and Emma groaned. She knew that once you sign a contract with the Crocodile, he owns you and your life. He could help you in your debt or make it to where you are in more debt than you ever were. If she made Ruby leave, then her life would be in danger.

She took a couple of deep breaths before she thought of a plan. She squared her shoulders then walked past Ruby to leave the room in search of The Crocodile.

When she found him in his office, she stormed up to his desk with a smirk, Emma leaned forward, and with a calm voice, she spoke. "I want in." 

He looked up at her with fake confusion, "I beg your pardon?"

"I want in. I want to work for you and get you some more clients coming in," 

"I’m sorry, but I don't need any more models."

"Cut the bull. I am tired of living in my father’s shadow, and this kind of work always intrigued me. Just thinking about all those things I could do to please clients, mm, yes, I need to be a bad girl for once." She saw him looking her up and down, so she walked around his desk and sat on the desk right in front of him, "Just think about it, with my ‘position’ at the department, I could help steer the others away from us, and get access to some resources, I mean who is going to suspect the lieutenant’s daughter."

Rupert looked her in the eye, trying to determine whether to trust her or not. He is a smart guy but also greedy. "I'll call you," is all he said, and she knew that's all for now though she is confident about him taking the bait. Then she was off to see the body of the receptionist.

sqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsqsq

It looked like the receptionist had a heart attack, but Emma wasn't convinced. She was too young and healthy. Mr. Gold was in his office like nothing happened. The girls acted like nothing is happening, so this all tells Emma that something was very wrong there. She would have to speak to Ruby and see if she could get anything from her and also to see if she could get her to convince her boss to take Emma in though Emma wasn't sure on the last part, she didn’t want Ruby in more danger then she already is.

Emma walked into the department and was stopped by the lieutenant. "What in the hell were you thinking? You didn't get approval to go undercover, and not only that. You decided to promise the most dangerous man in the city some inside help. Emma, you could get yourself killed. What the hell am I supposed to do now?" he yelled angrily. 

"For starters, dad, you need to trust that I’m a damn good detective and let me do my job without coddling me and..." Emma trailed off just to grab her father by the elbow to take him to a private room, "I saw Ruby, dad, she is in trouble, and I cannot let anything happen to her as it did with..." she choked up and he softened.

He sighed, "I'll smooth things over with the captain, I want you to be careful, and If that man agrees, then we will make sure your.." he trailed off, he cannot say clients while referring to his daughters 'encounters' even if it is fake, "we'll make sure they are one of us, so you don't have to go in too deep and lose yourself.”

He is both worried as hell for his eldest and proud of her. Yes, they need permission before they do stuff like what she did, and the only reason he knew is that he has had Gold bugged for two weeks now, The lieutenant admits that she is a damn good detective even if all he wants to do is protect her. 

TO BE CONTINUED......

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you think, comments and kudos are encouraging, thank you for those of you that comments and pushed kudos for my other stories, I do appreciate all of you


End file.
